Jack's Christmas Wish List
by crazycatt71
Summary: Ianto makes sure Jack gets everything on his Christmas wish list. M/M sex


Ianto walked into Jack's empty office and set the stack of files on Jack's desk. As he turned to go a piece of crumpled paper next to the trash can caught his eye. Thinking Jack had missed the can, he bent over to pick it up. Not knowing why, instead of just tossing it in the can, he smoothed it out so he could see what was on it, smiling as he read what was written on the page.

Jack's Christmas wish list.

Bottle of 50 year old scotch

Belgian chocolates

Ianto Jones

Ianto folded the paper and put it in his pocket, grinning to himself as a plan formed in his mind.

Several days later, Jack returned to Hub to find it empty. He was a bit surprised, he knew the rest of the team had taken advantage of the lull in rift activity to enjoy the holiday season, but he had thought Ianto would wait for him so they could celebrate together. He went up to his office to hang up his coat and spotted the small envelope with his name on it, on his desk. He opened it to find a key and a note.

_Jack, come to the St. David, room 317 _he read.

Sticking the key in his pocket, Jack hurried to the parking garage. He drove to the hotel and hurried through the lobby to the elevators. He impatiently shifted from foot to foot as the elevator crawled up the floors. He shot out of the elevator as soon as the door opened and ran down the hall. He stopped in front of room 317 and took a deep breath before using the key to open the door. He went through the door, and then froze as the scene inside the room took his breath away. The only light in the room came from a roaring fire in the fireplace and the twinkling of the multicolored lights on the Christmas tree beside it. Under the tree were two packages in shinny paper and Ianto with a red bow around his neck.

"Come open your presents, Jack." Ianto said, holding out his hand.

Jack shrugged out of his coat and went over to the tree. Taking Ianto's hand. Ianto tugged him down beside him and handed him a package. Jack stared at it for a second, and then tore off the paper, revealing a bottle of scotch. Jack read the label and gave a whistle.

"This is going to be smooth as silk." he said.

Ianto smiled and handed him the other package. Jack ripped the paper off and grinned.

"Belgian chocolates, my favorite." he said.

He opened the box and took a chocolate out. He bit it in half and closed his eyes as it melted on his tongue. He pressed the other half against Ianto's lips, popping it in his mouth when they parted. Jack watched Ianto's face as he enjoyed the candy, then leaned forward to lick the small smear of chocolate off his lips. Ianto hummed, and then gently pushed him back.

"You have one more present to open." he said.

Ianto expected Jack to tear his clothes off of him the way he had the paper off the packages, but Jack surprised him by taking his time. He took Ianto's hand in his and kissed the back of it before flipping it over to lick the pulse point on his wrist. He undid the cuff of Ianto's shirt and pushed the sleeve up so he could lick the crook of his elbow. He too his other hand and undid the cuff so he could place light kissed from his wrist to his elbow. He took Ianto's face between his hands and placed a kiss on his forehead, between his eyes and on the tip of his nose. He stared into beautiful blue eyes as he tenderly kissed his lips. Ianto grabbed the back of Jack's head and pulled him down, deepening the kiss until they had to break apart for air. Jack kissed his way down Ianto's throat until he reached the color of his shirt. He reached under the bow around his neck and loosened his tie, lifting it over his head and tossing it aside. He undid the buttons on Ianto's shirt, stopping to kiss each inch of pale skin as it was exposed. Ianto squirmed as Jack traced his belly button with his tongue, and then sucked on it. Jack kissed his way back up Ianto's chest, stopping to suck on one of his nipples until Ianto was whimpering. He pushed Ianto shoulders and flung it behind him. He pushed Ianto onto his back on the soft rug in front of the fireplace and move down to his feet. He untied Ianto's shoes and removed them, then pulled off his socks.

"OH God, Jack." Ianto moaned as Jack sucked on his toes, licking between each one before his move to the next.

Jack gave him an evil grin, then licked the bottom of his foot and sucked on the arch until Ianto was thrashing about, pounding his fists on the floor. Jack let go of his foot and reached for his belt. He undid the button on Ianto's trousers, and then pulled down the zipper. Ianto lifted his hip so Jack could slide his trousers down his legs. Jack sat back on his heels so he could admire the beautiful naked man stretched out before him. He smiled when he say the tiny red bow tired around Ianto's hard cock. He reached out to untie it, but Ianto grabbed his hand.

"Want you naked too." Ianto growled his Welsh accent thickening with desire.

Jack stood up and kicked off his boots. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it and his undershirt off. Ianto rose up on his knees in front of him and unbuckled his belt. He undid the button of Jack's trousers, the eased the zipper down. He slid his hands passed the waist band, hooking Jack's briefs with his thumbs, and pushed both garments over Jack's hips and down his legs. Jack stepped out of them, groaning as his hard on brushed against Ianto's face. Ianto pressed his face against Jack's groin and took a deep break, inhaling the musky, unique scent that was Jack. Ianto licked along the length of Jack's cock, teasing his tongue along the slit, enjoying the taste of pre cum on his tongue. Jack moaned and grabbed his shoulders to steady himself when, in one quick motion, Ianto took his whole cock in his mouth, letting it slide down his throat. Ianto hummed around Jack's cock, making him shiver as the vibrations when through his cock and up his spine. Jack closed his eyes and caressed the back of Ianto's head, enjoying the sensations Ianto's mouth was causing. His eyes snapped open when he felt the pressure start to build and he gently pushed Ianto's head back.

"As good as that feels, that's not how I want this to end." he told him.

Jack dropped to his knees and pulled Ianto into his arms.

"I can't wait to feel that tight ass of yours around my cock." he growled in Ianto's ear.

"Don't have to wait," Ianto replied, "I'm all ready for you."

He grinned at the expression on Jack's face and reached for the bottle of lube. He slicked up Jack's cock, enjoying the soft grunts Jack made as he stroked him. Jack's hands went to his hips as he braced his hands on his shoulders and slowly lowered himself onto Jack's cock, groaning as it filled him. When Jack was all the way in him, Ianto wrapped his arms around him, holding them tightly together and began to slowly roll his hips. Jack tightened his hold on Ianto as he buried his face in his neck.

"So good," he moaned against Ianto's skin, "you always feel so damn good."

Ianto moved slowly, savoring each sensation, the feel of Jack's chest against his, the feel of Jack's pounding heart, Jack's strong arms holding him, each pulse of pleasure that shot along his nerves as they moved together. His head went back as Jack nipped and licked and sucked on the pulse in his neck.

"Hold on." Jack whispered in his ear.

Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack's waist and his arms around his neck. Jack lifted him and laid him down on the rug. Two pairs of blue eyes, filled with desire and need and love locked as Jack began to move his hips a little faster, pushing into Ianto a little harder.

"Jack," Ianto panted his voice ragged, "close."

Jack's thrusts sped up as he untied the bow around his cock, then wrapped his fist around it and began to stroke. Ianto arched his back off the floor to meet Jack, pushing his cock through his fist.

"Jack," he cried out as he came undone, his cum shooting over Jack's fist onto his belly. "Jack, Jack, Jack!"

Jack shuddered as Ianto's orgasm caused his ass to tighten around his cock. He thrust as deep as he could and threw his head back with a shout as his orgasm washed over him. He collapsed on top of Ianto, his arms and legs still wrapped around him. After a while, Jack gently untangled himself from Ianto and sat up. He looked down at him, soaking up the image of his body glowing in the firelight as he ran a hand over his cheek, down his neck, across his chest, and over his hip.

"Best Christmas gift ever." he said softly.

Ianto sat up and kissed him.

"Glad you liked it."

"I left your gifts back at the Hub." Jack told him as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Guess we'll just have to celebrate again tomorrow." Ianto said as he snuggled against Jack's chest.


End file.
